Brotherly Love
by Kiowa grl and Peytongal
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn, Emmet and Jasper like to prank people-mostly Edward. Normal pairings. First fic please R
1. Of Totaled Cars

Morgan Here!! This is my and Amy's(Amber's) first fic- please don't be too mean.

Normal Characters/Pairings and Lots of pranks by emmet and jasper:P enjoy!

**Buena Vista, Colorado was cold, cloudy, and rainy. As usual. This was just how the Cullen family liked it. At the top of a mountain, their house covered in windows is filled with shouting. **

"**I told you to erase all the evidence!!!" Yelled Jasper**

"**I tried but the eraser won't work!" Retaliated Emmet.**

**Alice broke up the fight: "I don't care who was supposed to erase the evidence-Edwards gonna kill when he sees his car!"**

"**Yeah well-he wouldn't know it was us if **_**someone **_**erased the evidence!" Said Jasper.**

"**Umm-no one but you guys and dogboy would total his car, and wolfybreath is too scared of Edward-**_**and Edward knows that**_**!" Alice retorted. **

**Emmet cut in, "Jazz- I think we should probably ru-"**

**He was cut off by the garage door opening. Jasper wildly improvised:**

"**Mom-Edward's hurting me!"**

**Esme called upstairs, " Edward just got home."**

**Jasper yelled back, " Emmet totaled his car and Edward's blaming me!"**

**Emmet glared at Jasper, flabbergasted.**

"**Sorry man-everyone for themselves now." Said Jasper**

"**O really?- Mom! Japer's being mean to me!"**

"**Don't even try Emmet." Said Esme. **

"**Wha-Bu-You-JASPER!!!"**

**Jasper smirked.**

**They were suddenly interrupted by yelling from the garage. Bella came in and Alice shouted down over Edwards spew of cus words. **

"**Wanna go shopping?"**

"**Sure!"**

"**Let's go before Edward comes in."**

"**Yeah-probably a good idea- he was REALLY pissed when he saw his car."**

**Just then Edward burst through the door, livid. Emmet pointed to Japer, and Jasper worked up fake tears and turned to Esme-**

"**Mom…*sniff* they're still hurting me…*sniff*"**

**Alice looked at him in dibelief. "You gotta be kidding m-"**

**Esme interrupted, " Edward, Emmet- apologize to your brother."**

**Edward looked dumbstruck, then furious.**

"**I-but-he-you-MY CAR!!!"**

**Jasper put on his most innocent face: "I'm sorry Edward, Emmet should apologize for totaling your car."**

**Emmet looked lived.**

**Edward apologized(slightly confused) to Jasper. Jasper was able to let Edward see only those thoughts he wanted him to. **

"**Besides Edward, if it was me-I would have erased the evidence. Emmet would have just tried using an eraser."**

"**True…Emmet-"Edward stopped because where Emmet had been there now was only a puff of smoke. Emmet did not return for several days, forcing Jasper to fix Edward's car-by hiring Rosalie.**

Not bad for our first-ehh? R&C please! I'll get the next Chap up ASAP

~Morgan


	2. New Hobby

Morgan Here-WOOT-two chapters in a day!

Anyway- Amber wrote this chapter-I'm just typing:P

R&R

"**Look at you two" Carlisle said, "You need a new hobby."**

**He was lecturing Emmet and Jasper for drenching Edward in spaghetti sauce…again.**

"**Ok, ok" Emmet agreed half-heartedly; torturing Edward was a second nature to them. Jasper said nothing….**

"**Jasper?" Carlisle began. **

"**Look-what else are we to do? We aren't artistic like your perfect Eddiekins!" Jasper said, standing up. "No horses to ride, no place to skateboards, we can only play baseball in a thunderstorm…come on Dad, we're vampires! We can't do anything near humans!"**

"**That's enough Jasper!" Carlisle cut him off "You could act human if you wanted to! Alright? I'm not asking much- just…find something to do!"**

**Jasper glared at his father.**

"**Fine! I'll leave Edward alone!" With that he ran out of the house slamming the door behind him. **

**The next day, Jasper ran down the hallway, catching the football coach's eye/**

"**HALT!" he bellowed "Front and center, Hale!"**

**Jasper, thinking he was in trouble, walked over.**

"**Yes, sir?" He asked.**

"**You're fast!" The coach said. **

"**Umm…Yes Sir?" Jasper replied, now confused.**

Jaspers Thoughts

His emotions are strangely excited…

"**Catch!" the coach yelled, throwing a football down the hall. Jasper ran for it and caught it in midair and threw it back to the coach. **

"**Hmm...You've got a good arm too. Welcome to the team-we've been looking for someone like you."**

Later after school

"**What!?!" Esme shouted.**

"**They want me on the football team." Jasper repeated. **

"**No" Esme said "That's a very, VERY bad idea."**

"**Please?" Jasper begged, "you told me to get a new hobby!"**

"**Did you ever think of getting one that **_**wouldn't**_** expose us?" Edward sneered.**

"**Like what? Piano? Please **_**Eddie**_**, we're not all dorks like you." **

"**I think Jazzy would be good at football!" Renesmee chirped.**

"**Me too!" Alice agreed. **

**Carlisle finally spoke, " You can play- but tell the coach we need you Mondays- so you can hunt- and on warm days, tell him we do family stuff."**

"**Thanks dad!" Jasper said, walking out the door to find Emmet on the porch swing looking depressed. **

"'**Sup my brother?" Jasper said.**

"**Well… if you're on the team then-" Emmet started.**

**Jasper sat next to him**

"**You'll always be my man ok?" Jasper said. **

"**Yeah…" Emmett answered, "but I'll be bored without you." He then mutter**ed **something about "nothing to do". **

"**What about picking on Edward?" Jasper continued, " You had your fingers crossed right?"**

"**Yeah but-"**

"**I'm not going anywhere-I swear! You and I aren't changing- this is just so Esme and Carlisle don't give the 'New Hobby' speech again. By the way- the coach wanted you on the team to-did I mention that?" **

"**Really???" **

**Emmet perked up immediately. They spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of new ways to torture, bug, and/or aggravate Edward. **

Morgan here again and I think Amber did a good job! What do you think. R&R please.

Almost done with Chapter 3 , but it could take a few days to put it up. Thanks! Also we just got our first review!!!Thanks to Emmetroxmysox!

~Morgan


	3. Old Hobby

Ok you guys- Mory here and this is chapter three! Sorry it took so long, but Amy's been gone so it's taken a while. Please R&R-enjoy!

* * *

** Emmet and Jasper were both in the big bulky football uniforms; the general effect on them was that they were both roughly the size of small elephants. Football practice had been long and hard for most of the team, but the two vampires could have been on their butts watching tv for all the effort they had to put in. Emmett and Jasper heard the other player complaining about Mr. Hitchcock, the history teacher, and his habit of giving homework that was too difficult for these somewhat thick jocks.**

**"Hey Em" whispered Jasper.**

**"Huh?" replied Emmett.**

**"I have an idea that I think we could get these guys in on."**

**"And that is?"**

**"Let's go **_**mess **_**with Mr. Hitchcock's car!"**

**"Ah-I love it! We haven't totaled, painted, and/or demolished a car in a week!"**

**"Wonderful-let's get these bozos in on it."**

**They walked over to where the other jocks were sitting.**

**"Hey guys" said Jasper "Want to get back at Mr. Hitchcock?"**

**The air was filled with a unanimous chorus of "Heck Yeah!!!" **

**"Me and Emmett have a plan: we take off his tires and spray paint the car pink!"**

**The others unanimously agreed. **

Later that day

"**Ok-come on guys-got the jack?" asked Emmett. Normally he would have just lifted the car himself, but he decided that wasn't the best idea right now. Emmett and half the team managed to remove the tires in about a minute. Then Jasper and the other half came in with spray-paint. The color: Baby Pink. Jasper was spraying the final touches when Edward came up behind him and said**

"**You two are sooo busted"**

"**Aww…come one Edward" said Jasper, playing Edward like and instrument. He thought "please Edward- we **_**have**_** to play on Saturday!" **

"**Well…" Though Edward. He was having a very difficult time trying to avoid Jasper's heartbreaking puppy-dog pout**

"**Yeah please, Eddie-dinkle-poo" Emmett said. Jasper grimaced.**

"**Stupid Emmett" He thought.**

"**For that Emmett-I'm telling!" Said Edward, embarrassed because all the jocks were laughing. His ego was injured, since Emmett rudely decided to use Esme's annoying pet name for him. But even though he hated that mane, he silently thanked Emmett for not using his and Jasper's pet name: Eddie-tinkle-poo. He stalked to the car, when SPLAT-CRASH! Emmett had thrown a can of paint at Edward's head.**

"**Oops-my hand slipped,-"Emmett paused. Jasper opened his mouth, an impish look on his face as he thought "Ah well might as well go down with a BANG!" Edward, and his mind reading ability, knew what they were about to do.**

"**No!" He said to Jasper "No-fine! I-I won't say anything just-"**

**"Too late little boy" thought Emmett.**

**"Sorry Eddie-tinkle-poo" said Jasper aloud; thinking "I just love torturing him. **

**"You Will PAY!!!" screamed Edward. The jocks were now beside themselves with laughter. **

**"Aw- but Sir. Tinklelot- we know you **_**love**_** it when we call you that!" Jeered Emmett, pinching Edward's cheek. One of the jocks who was staring at a now livid Edward, whispered to the guy next to him.**

**"This is the best thing I ever saw!"**

**Edward forgot his anger long enough to correct this grammar. **

**"No, no- that's the best thing you ever saw, or this is the best thing you have ever seen."**

**"That's what I said- man Emmett and Jasper, your brother is STUPID!" **

**Edward couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and ran home. Jasper sighed and said "We pushed him too far, we'd better go apologize."**

**"Yeah see you guys tomorrow!" Emmett called. With that they went home, prepared to face the wrath of Esme and Bella Cullen.

* * *

**What do ya think? please tell us your opinion- R&R

Laters

Mory


	4. Consequences of old hobby

Ok guys-sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to get this up-but here it is: Ch 4 of Brotherly Love.

"**How could you do that to your brother?!" Esme screeched.**

"**YAY!!!" Said Jacob: everyone stared.**

"**Yeah you jerks!" Shouted Bella.**

"**We did mean to make him mad" Said Jasper. Emmett snickered, and Esme and Bella hissed in unison. Behind them, Edward could be heard upstairs playing his piano.**

"**Look-I'm **_**really**_** sorry" Jasper promised "I dunno about Em, but I do agree that we pushed him too far."**

"**Yeah-mee too" agreed Emmett. They were sorry-sort of.**

"**How can I trust you!?" Yelled Esme "You already said you'd stop, and then you did this!"**

"**We said we'd stop pranking him-that was unintentionally humiliating him." Said Emmett. **

"**Was not" Said Edward, reentering the room.**

"**Nothing would have happened to you if you hadn't interrupted us!" retorted Jasper.**

"**Which brings us to item #2" said Esme "You painted a teacher's car!?"**

"**And took off his tires" Said Emmett, earning a glare from Jasper. **

"**Uhh-not helping!"**

"**And how long did you think it would be until we found out?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Never" Emmett said glaring at Edward "If Edward wasn't such a pathetic squealer!"**

"**Emmett!" exclaimed Esme.**

"**Come on-honestly, we'd be better off without him! He's beyond annoying!" **

"**Emm-" Cautioned Jasper.**

"**I wish you'd never turned him, Carlisle!" Emmett seethed. He didn't honestly mean any of this-he just was angry and lost his temper. After he said this, the room was filled with gasps, and Edward looked like he had been slapped.**

"**I-I just wanted to hang out with you guys…" Said Edward, inching towards the door "I-I'm sorry." Was all he said before leaving. Jasper sighed, before looking at Emmett.**

"**I hope you two are happy!" Esme shouted before leaving the room.**

"**Nice going" Said Bella, seething.**

**Jacob and Nessie had mysteriously disappeared to escape any possible wrath upon them. Carlisle looked sadly at them, before leaving. **

"**Em…" Rosalie sighed before leaving as well. Alice just glared at them, not leaving.**

**Jasper spoke "Em-that was cold. I understand the uncontrollable necessity to prank him, but that was just…" Jasper trailed off.**

"**I know.." Said Emmett, ashamed of himself "I didn't even realize what I was saying."**

"**Al?" Jasper whispered "Where is Edward?"**

"**Why?" Alice snarled " so you can make him feel worse?"**

"**No" The boys said in unison."**

"**So we can beg for forgiveness" said Emmett.**

"**Fine- he's…" She paused "In Emmett's room" The two promptly ran out of the room. When they got there, they found everything in his room ruined by Edward.**

"**You know little brother- I was going to tell you I was sorry, and that I didn't mean what I said-but not IT'S ON!" Emmett roared. Edward grinned.**

"**Bring it on" said Edward. Jasper whispered to Edward**

"**Don't worry- we won't go **_**that**_** far again." **

**They shook hands, and then Emmett gave Edward his signature bear hug. Then Jasper came up behind Edward and gave him a Vampire wedgie, promising revenge. **

So what'd ya think???r&r please- we love reviews!

Mory:P


	5. AN

A/N guys we REALLY want reviews so we're not gonna update until we know if you like what we're doing:( I love to make you happy but we don't know where do go unless you review. You can even review if you don't have an account but PLEASE review. Next updatate when we get...16 reviews total.

Sorry but we really need the help-we can't do this alone:(

Morgan


	6. Food Fight and Forks

So guys, thanks soooooo much for the reviews!! Y'all rock! please enjoy this particularly long(for us) chapter of brotherly love! Enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Jasper and Emmett looked at Edward from across the cafeteria. He and Bella were laughing. Emmett looked down to his plate of disgusting human food.**

"**It's so gross!" he whined. Jasper grinned.**

"**Well then how 'bout we find a good use for it!" **

**Emmett gave him a confused look. Jasper scooped up some of his mystery meat and chucked it at Edward, but being able to read Jasper's mind, Edward dodged it. Instead it hit Rosalie.**

"**Shit…" muttered Jasper. Rosalie turned and glared. Emmett pointed to Jasper who pointed to Edward who looked slightly confused. Rosalie decided that she didn't care who threw it and just aimed tomatoes at all three of them. Alice laughed and through something at Edward who aimed something at Jake but missed and hit the person behind him. One thing led to another and soon the entire cafeteria was engaged in an epic food fight. **

**It was chaos. Mashed potatoes and full milk cartons flew through the air and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves until- **

"**Stop!!!" The principle screamed "I SAID STOP!!!"**

**He surveyed the damage. Everyone and everything was completely covered in food, tables were overturned, and most of the preps were either hiding behind trash bins or had escaped out the windows and were now looking on disapprovingly. **

"**Which one of you hooligans" the principle spat "Started this rumpus?!?" **

**The students looked at him blankly. **

"**What's a rumpus?" asked Jake.**

"**A rumpus, a ruckus, commotion, disturbance, riot! Haven't you bird brains learned anything!?!" He said as if it was simpler than 1+1.**

"**Ooooh" said a short little freshman "Then it was the Cullen's. I'm not sure which one-"He stopped as every single one of the Cullen's gave him a death glare. **

"**Is that so? Well then all of the Cullen's can join me in detention for the rest of the year!" Snarled the principle. **

**The look on Jasper's face showed clearly that he had absolutely no intention of wasting his time in detention. Edward glared at Emmett and Jasper as the principal left, ordering the students to "Make this room shine OR ELSE". **

"**This is all your fault!" said Edward angrily. **

"**I didn't do **_**anything**_**" said Renesmee. She had been in the bathroom doing her hair the whole time. "Shouldn't it have struck him oddly that I'm the only person who's clean?" **

"**You missed it **_**all**_**?" said Jake, exasperated.**

"**Yeah and I **_**still**_** got detention because of Jaz and Emm!" She said angrily.**

**Jasper and Emmett looked away sheepishly. **

**Bella, who had been hiding under one of the few standing tables, was furious. **

"**You huys are sooo immature! I can't believe you Alice! You completely ruined your new Gucci boots and my Prada bag! And Rosalie-you have food **_**in your hair!!!**_** Honestly can't any of you behave?!"**

**The Cullen's who had participated in the fight looked guilty.**

"**I'm sorry" Edward said quietly with big, puppy dog eyes.**

**She looked determinedly away so she wouldn't cave. **

_**Later In Detention**_

**Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jacob sat in the stuffy detention room. Bella and Renesmee had gotten off because the others swore they had nothing to do with it. **

**Emmett stared at the whiteboard: he hadn't moved, or breathed, or blinked in half an hour. It was a good thing the monitor wasn't paying attention. Meanwthile, Jasper was brainstorming ways to get out of detention without getting in trouble, and Edward was shaking his head at him as if to say **

"**Don't even think about it" **

**Jasper thought "Well then don't listen! I'm getting out of here and there is nothing you can do about it." **

**Jasper carefully wrote a note to Alice and passed it to her. It said**

"**Do you have your cell phone with you?"**

**She wrote back**

"**Yeah why?"**

"**Cuz I don't and I have and idea"**

"**What" **

"**The other football players are still here and I think we could get them to call the office and say we're needed at home and will be unable to attend detention because...(got any ideas)"**

"**I have an idea-BAD IDEA. Seriously, do those dimwits even know Carlisle's name? And besides what can we say will keep us from detention for the next two months?" (A.N. it's March)**

"**How about we have to go visit a dying relative in Forks? I'm sure Jake and Bella wouldn't mind going to see Billy and Charlie"**

"**That's actually a good idea, but won't we have to make up the detention next year?"**

"**Nah we're graduating remember?"(A.N. Everyone but Nessie is pretending to be a Senior-she's a Junior)**

"**And we all already have the requirements, so we can just come back for graduation!"**

"**Brilliant Al! Can I borrow your phone?**

"**Sure-if you can text whoever your calling-the sound is off anyway"**

"**Ok"**

**Jasper quickly dialed the number of a teammate and texted "R U T"**

**About a minute later the reply came "Ya Y"**

"**I nd a ltl hlp"**

"**Sure wht"**

"**Can u call the schl and pretend 2 b Carlisle n sa tht we have 2 go out of twn immeadietly cuz a relative died"**

"**Sure"**

**Jasper waited until a teacher came in the room and said "These students have to go home. Family emergency." **

**The detention monitor nodded and allowed them to go.**

**As soon as they got outside, Alice and Jasper broke out laughing. **

"**I can't believe that actually worked!" said Alice through fits of giggles.**

**Edward glared at them.**

"**You guys are soo busted!" Said Edward.**

"**Well if you don't want to get out, then just walk right back into detention."**

**Edward looked sulky, but Rosalie looked pleased.**

"**Honestly, I don't give a damn how you did it, but thanks!"**

"**Did what?" said Emmett "Wait, I don't care!"**

"**So, just so we actually aren't home to face the wrath of Esme, want to go to Forks?" **

**Jacob let out a "Hell Yeah!"**

**Edward said "But what about Bella and Nessie?"**

"**You call Bella and Nessie and tell them to get Bella's Ferrari and my Porche" said Alice.**

"**Okay" said Edward, uncertainly.**

**About half an hour later, they were all driving to Forks. Bella had been slightly pissed that they had lied like that to get out of detention, but she wanted to go to Forks. She left a note for Carlisle and Esme to tell where they were going. **

Ok guys what do ya think? Sorry it took soooo long but I've been busy. Anyway R&R please! Love ya

Morgan


End file.
